Camp Departments
Camp Horseshoe is sub-divided into several departments each with their own specific function around camp. Merit Badge departments will teach their specific set of badges, run an SIP, and a few other events. The other departments focus on supporting the camp through administration, facilities management, etc. The specific locations mentioned in the following departments can be found here. Merit Badge Departments Campcraft Campcraft deals with all the outdoors type skills associated with Scouting: knot typing, fire building ,etc. Badges taught here include: Camping, Cooking, Wilderness Survival, and Indian Lore. Campcraft also hosts an annual obstacle course competition as well as the camp-wide Paul Bunyan Competition. Handicraft This department teaches more artisan type skills to scouts. Merit badges taught here include: Leatherworking, Metalworking (Tinsmithing and Blacksmithing options), Welding, Indian Lore, Textiles, Woodworking, Woodcarving, Basketry, and Art. Nature The beginning of the self-explanatory departments, Nature is housed in the Roberts Lodge and deals with Nature themed merit badges. These badges include: Mammal Study, Forestry, Weather, Oceanography, Environmental Science, Geology, Soil and Water Conservation, Astronomy, Plant Science, Mining in Society, Archaeology, Reptile and Amphibian Study, Bird Study, Insect Study, Fish and Wildlife Management, and Nature. Nature also hosts the Turtle Derby. Shooting Sports This department actually includes two sub-departments. The first of which is the Rifle Range, or more appropriately Rifle and Shotgun ranges. As would be expected both Rifle and Shotgun merit badges are taught here. The range also holds the Inter Troop Shoot as well as hosting the individual Troop Shoots. The second department is Archery which naturally teaches the Archery merit badge but also includes Sports merit badge. Like the Rifle Range, the Archery Range hosts their own troop and inter troop shoots. There is an SIP for both locations. The Shooting SIP is at the Rifle Range and consists of rifle shoot, shotgon shoot, candlelight shoot, fruit shoot, and others. The Sports SIP is at the Archery Range and Athletic Field and consists of action archery, archery shoot, ultimate frisbee and other field sports. STEM STEM, established in 2014, includes the badges previously held by Nature which were deemed slightly more science- and technology-related. The STEM program, run out of Schramm Lodge, offers NOVA awards, Photography, Moviemaking, Animation, Architecture, Engineering, Robotics, Electronics, Electricity, Energy, Nuclear Science, Space Exploration, Chemistry, Programming, Digital Technology, Game Design, and Inventing. Equipped with drones, 3D printers, laser engravers, and all sorts of gadgetry, this program area is suited for any scout looking to learn to make the most of the technology of the modern world. Aquatics As the name implies, this department is all about the water. This includes both swimming in the pool as well as boating on the Octoraro. They instruct Swimming and Lifesaving merit badges, run their own SIP, supervise free swims and troop swims, administer the Horseshoe Swim Test, and run Water Carnival. In addition, they run multi-session programs out of the Boat Docks, with offerings including Kayaking and Canoeing. COPE Challenging Outdoor Personal Experience is the camp's rope and climbing course. Like the Aquatics boating program this is a multi-period program for more experienced scouts who do not need merit badges but just want to have fun and an interesting experience at camp. COPE also runs a mountain biking program for those interested (and with bikes). Scouts who attend this program will also receive a segment for their participation. Health The Health and Fitness department offers a medical officer and a staff equipped to handle medical situations in camp, as well as offering First Aid, Emergency Preparedness, and, on occasion, Fire Safety or Traffic Safety merit badges. Those looking for a challenge might consider taking Medicine merit badge. The Inter-Troop Track Meet is run every week, and determines the fastest troop in camp. Trailblazers The Trailblazers department offers a first-year program which encompasses outdoor skills requirements for young Scouts up to First Class. Through this program, scouts will join with other first-years in patrol units, and go on an outpost on Thursday night. Support Departments Headquarters Headquarters deals with the administration of the entire camp. Both the camp and program directors work from here. Finances are handled through HQ, emergency calls to camp are made through HQ, HQ receives and sorts all the mail headed to camp, special programs are scheduled there, etc. It is the nerve center of the entire program and the liaison between the troops and the other departments. Dining Hall Dining of course deals with the food. While the scouts serve as KP at meals, they only do part of the job. The camp has numerous staff members back in the kitchen who order food for hundreds of campers, prepare and cook the meals, and then clean up once it's all done only to start again for the next meal. On Thursday, Outpost, the kitchen still runs to a limited extent on their day off as food stuffs are distributed to the various troops. Maintenance Located in the Quonset Hut, the Maintenance department keeps the camp running behind the scenes, distributing tools and supplies to troops for campsite function and patrol projects. Trading Post In recent years the trading post has drifted further from HQ into its own department (most likely helped by them getting their own building). The trading post sells all sort of things to scouts and scoutmasters alike. This ranges from scouting gear and apparel to drinks and snacks. Category:Horseshoe